


Long-Distance Lust

by JumpingJeans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Little bit of angst, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, little bit of pent up lust via author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJeans/pseuds/JumpingJeans
Summary: Jean is away on a business call and Reader is missing him a bit too much. Jean calls Reader doing some *things* and it turns a bit spicy...on a virtual level.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Long-Distance Lust

Rain splattered down the side of the windowpane, casting shadows to and fro to your reflection in the glass. Casting a soft, disgruntled sigh, your warm breath fogged a pear-sized portion of the window. It had felt like _years_ since your lovely, stubborn Jean-bo had been home, but, to be honest, it was probably the impatience causing you to feel that way. Maybe even a little bit of dramatics was involved, but you were not inclined to admit it to yourself. You had your pride.   
  


Resisting the childish urge to draw a smiley face in the place where your breath had casted a fog, you turned away from the bay window of your apartment to do a quick run-through of the place to make sure everything was locked once again. Jean complained about you doing this many times in the night, but living in a big city apartment did have its dangers as well as its perks. Your anxiety was already high even when Jean was home, but it was even more so with you being alone for almost a week.   
  


Since Jean had gotten the new job at his boss Levi’s firm he had been a little on edge to try to impress him. That involved working late nights and leaving again before you got up; at least Jean already had a pot of coffee made for you by the time you woke up to begin your morning. The business trips were starting to become more of an occurrence, as well. Not that it bothered you that Jean was successful; if anything it made you _yearn_ with desire that you had a man who had some power to his name. You did not fall in love with him for his status, though. You had met him when he barely had anything; he had worked from the ground up to get you both to where you are today. Connections mean a lot in the big city, and had it not been for Levi’s wife, Hange, you would not have the dream job of being the top publicist in the country. If anything, the pride you felt for Jean is what made your stomach turn in both desire and love at the thought of what your boyfriend had accomplished at such a young age. Hell, all the success he had that kept him away sure made you miss his company.   
  


As you twisted and turned every knob and checked every nook and cranny to make sure nothing was amiss, your phone rang. You had thought it was Jean calling you since he had not in a few days, but the caller ID on your phone read the name of one of your closest friends. You picked up the phone albeit reluctantly. You were never sure of what would come out of Sasha’s mouth. If she was calling this late, too, you could guess she was drunk.   
  


Of course, your intuition was right.   
  


“Sasha, what a surprise! Are you able to speak coherently still? Do you need to let Connie or Mikasa grab the phone?” You could hear laughs in the background; you guessed you were on speaker and those were the laughs of said comrades.   
  


“(Y/N), you need to come down here nowwwww! We have CHARDONNEY!” Sasha yelled a bit loud in your ear; that was saying a lot since she’s, well, Sasha. You winced a bit, signing softly as you replied,”I’d love to, Sash, but it’s kinda late for me to come alone. Plus I’m waiting for Jean’s call. He should be any minute.” You hoped that wasn’t just something you were telling yourself to save some room for hope, though with it being this late, doubt still prickled into the back of your mind. Your worries we’re interrupted by another voice in the phone yelling, “Sasha, don’t chug the fucking drink!” with a click to signify the call was ended. You chuckled a bit to yourself wondering how the hell you managed to find such alcoholic friends, but you had Jean to thank for that. They were his college friends that he introduced to you, after all.   
  


Butterflies tingled in the pit of your stomach at the thought of Jean, desire pooling into your depths once again. You took a deep breath, knowing you weren’t going to be satisfied by just sitting and watching the rain pouring. Turning your phone onto a sultry playlist, you start the bath to try to distract you from the burning thoughts of Jean ramming into you from behind the kitchen counter. Your cheeks flushed as you recalled how rough he had been that night; that was the last time he has went away on a business trip. That one only lasted a few days, however. This one has been much longer and you could only imagine the things he would do to you once he returned. _If he returns at all,_ you think in the back of your mind, but you shake your head, trying to clear the thought away. You head the splatter of the bath water hitting the floor, and it brings you out of your stupor. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” You curse, turning off the scalding hot water and unplugging the stopper to try to make ten water go down a bit. As you do this, your phone rings, but you ignore it to try to hurry and get the water down. Once the water is settled and you tend to your now tomato-red hand, the phone rings again. You turn the phone over, seeing your boyfriend’s name and adorable ass picture on your screen. You pick it up quickly, trying not to drop your phone in the tub as you stop the plug again once the water was at a level you were satisfied with.   
  


“Hey, baby,” your partner says softly, sounding a bit drained from the day’s work. You hum in satisfaction at hearing his voice, and you reply softly, “Hey, Jean. Are you okay, sweetie? You sound a bit tired.” You hear him chuckle lightly into the phone, and you clench your thighs together at the vibrations running through the phone. You can imagine the hum and the rhythm of his vibrations tingling against the base of your clit, sending you over the edge to orgasm. You groan softly, feeling yourself growing wet. Man, you were so desperate to hear his voice even if it had been a few days.   
  


“Sorry, I didn’t call earlier, baby. We have had a tough fight with the defense for our client and it looks like we are gonna lose unless we have a breakthrough. This’ll be the first big loss Levi’s ever had, and it’s gonna make me fucking look like my fault since I’m the new one helping on the case.” You hear your boyfriend’s strained whisper through the phone, and you can guess he is either standing outside the courtroom or somewhere near his colleagues. You sigh softly into the phone, reassuring him that it wouldn’t be his fault. “You and your team work so hard, Jean. There is bound to be some wins and losses, but as long as you show Levi how passionate and diligent you work, he wouldn’t fire you. I know Levi has a bit of a...short fuse, but he won’t take it out on you. He would probably take it on himself. Besides, the ruling hasn’t come out yet, Jean-bo. Relax, baby.” You try to reassure him, but you can still hear his labored breathing. You wish you could turn on video chat, but you know he probably wouldn’t be able to. Still, you know a way he can relax...and it would help quench the desire you currently have pooling between your legs.   
  


Your voice drops a pitch as you whisper Jean’s name into the phone. You hear him stop sighing. You’ve got his attention now. You hear a shuffle of the other end of the line, like he is walking fast down a hallway. “Yes, baby?” Your boyfriend’s sultry voice has dropped an octave as he asks, “Baby, what are you doing right now?” You hum a bit, acting like you weren’t going to tell him. You pause for a moment, as if collecting your thoughts, as you add, “Mm. I’d rather show you than tell you. Isn’t seeing a gift better than just hearing a bit about it?” You whisper sweetly into the phone, acting as if it is his ear you are saying sweet nothings to. “If you make it to your hotel, maybe you can see.” You hear an _‘oh, fuck’_ from the other end of the line as Jean replies back to you. “Fuck, baby, I’ll hurry. Can I call you back in twenty? I still have to taxi back with the guys.” You hum, accepting his invitation.   
  


“I would say I can prep myself for you in the meantime, but it’s hard to do that when I’m already soaking wet for you, Jean-bo.” You are normally not the one teasing, but the desperation to get off has you feeling a little more demanding. You know Jean can’t do anything about the boner you know he has right now, because God does this man love dirty talk- but you were wanting to rile him up anyway. You knew you both would benefit from it, anyway, so why not go ahead and try to take the benefits as they come?   
  


“Hold that thought, baby, but you bet your sweet ass we are coming back to that when I get to the hotel.” You chuckle lowly, not sure why you were being so dominant when it was normally Jean. “Oh, Jean, we both know who’ll be the one cumming later,” you say seductively, your pitch dropping very low. You hear Jean moan a bit, and the line disconnects. You laugh softly, going ahead and stripping yourself as you get into the tub.   
  


Quickly washing your body and hair, you give yourself a quick rinse before hurrying to dry off and get dressed up for Jean. You weren’t going to wear makeup, of course, but you would wear the new lingerie set you had been keeping secret from him. You would also bring out your custer-buster duo: your vibrator and dildo. The second one Jean didn’t know you bought yet, but he would tonight. By the time you are dressed in a silky robe covering your undergarments, you hear your laptop chime signaling a FaceTime call. You are quick to rush up to answer, doing your best to make sure not a lot of your clothing was in the frame.   
  


You saw your boyfriend’s beautiful, seemingly chiseled face, and you smiled radiantly at him. You had missed seeing him. Virtually would still do the trick until he got back. You glanced at his honey-colored orbs; they were blown over with lust and exhaustion, it seemed. His almost shoulder length hair, typically combed back and parted, was askew and windswept. His cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, and his lips were parted as he was drinking in your view. “Baby, I missed you,” he said softly, his hand moving down from the frame of his own laptop. You bit your lip; he was already stroking himself? You replied softly, “I miss you too. I’m glad we’re able to do this tonight, though, because I’m practically dripping for you, Jean,” you say bluntly and boldly, your eyes daring to glance into his through the screen. He loses his words at that, merely glancing at you as you shift in front of the camera to give him a good view of your black silk robe and the red-and-black lace lingerie poking through.   
  


He takes notice of this, his eyes shifting from your face to the outline of your body. Not a demand is uttered from him as you begin to shed your clothing, the black robe discarded somewhere in the room. You hear Jean’s hand stroking himself over the sound of the laptop, and this encourages you to be more boasting. “Oh, Jean, are you already hard for me? I’ve barely even undressed and you’re already fucking ready for me.” Your voice drops to a whisper as you say, “Are you gonna stick that throbbing cock in this drenched pussy when you come back?” You see Jean’s head move as he gives a silent ‘yes’ through the screen. You hum your approval, shifting yourself so your breasts are in full view of the screen. You cup yourself through the lace underwire, shifting your hands as they move underneath your bra to slowly reveal and drop your breasts. You knew Jean was a breast man, but never had you seen him more pent-up with lust. As you removed your bra and began to work on your soaking pussy, you hear a loud groan from Jean that signaled his orgasm.   
  


You shook your head. “Now, now, Jean, you’re already cumming without me? How naughty of you. Are we that eager?” He hummed lowly, hissing another ‘yes’ as he came down from his high. You knew he was far from finished, though- the night had just begun.   
  


As you once again focus on rubbing your clit with one hand and toying with your breast with the other, you don’t hear Jean’s words. You stop yourself after a bit, breathing heavily as you say, “Yes, baby?”   
  


Jean’s voice has dropped several octaves, his dominance now starting to come into play. You knew it wouldn’t be long, but you decide to give him his request for now. “(Y/N), please bend over and let me see you rub that fucking drenched pussy of yours. Put that ass up all the way, baby. I wanna see you.” You oblige to his request, spreading your legs unashamed as you once again rub yourself. Hearing Jean’s moans as he once again picks up the pace of his strokes, it strives you to go further. You hear Jean’s baritone voice murmuring, “Fuck, baby, put your fingers in and act like it’s my fingers fucking that dripping wet cunt- oh fuck- yes, that’s it baby girl.” You cry out at his words, your back arching and toes clenching as you feel your orgasm building. He holds on with you, putting you over the edge as he says, “Oh, fuck, baby, cum all over the screen, I wanna see that pretty pussy tighten just for me.” With that, you let out a cry as you cum, moaning his name loudly as the rain builds up outside. He follows suit, his second orgasm triggered just by words and fingers.   
  


You turn around to face the camera once more, stripping off your now completely soaked underwear. Jean chuckles deeply, running a hand through his hair as he says lowly, “I know you’ve got more, baby girl. Let’s get you tied with me, okay?” You smile softly, reaching over to pull out your little gifts you had planned for him. He gawks at the dildo you have on display, his mouth curving up into a smile as he says, “Oh, fuck. I can’t wait to see you use that.” You hum appreciatively, taking it into your mouth to lubricate it as your other hands shuffles to find the switch for the vibrator. Once you feel you have lubricated it enough, you once again angle yourself to where your pussy is angled with the camera. The lighting makes it harder to see, but the lighting from the laptop helps the contrast so Jean can see enough for a show. You wait for his command, listening as he tells you to rub your clit with the vibrator before taking it off once you are close to orgasm. Under his direction, you repeat this method several times until the point you feel you can’t anymore.   
  


“J-Jean, please...please let me cum! I-I can’t...” you cry out sharply, feeling yourself draw close again to another orgasm. Jean relents, telling you, “Go ahead and cum, baby. Squirt all over my fucking face, you earned it. Yes, there you go, baby. Cum for me.” You let go again with a loud cry, tears flowing out of your eyes at the overstimulation. Your thighs and cunt shake and clench, your juices soaking yourself and the sheets around your bottom. You hear Jean again let himself go, this orgasm lasting longer than the others you heard before. You see him through your spread legs with his hair even more unruly and cheeks flushed; it turns you on to no end. Despite two orgasms, you really want to use the dildo on you. You want Jean to thrust as you do so you both come unkempt once again.   
  


“Jean, please watch me. I want you to thrust into whatever you have around you as I move this inside of me. I want you to move with me as if you are fucking me.” You hear his loving words of approval as he shuffles to find something that can give him relief. Once he is ready, you take the dildo all the way in one movement, letting out a hiss as you are still sensitive from the orgasms before.   
  


“Shit, look at the way you take that. Fuck. If this is what it looks like when you take me, I never want to look away.” Jean moans as he moves with you, thrusting his body. You see him through the view of your spread legs, and for a moment, you can imagine him lying on top of you as he rams his horsecock into you. You arch your back and grip the sheets with one hand, your other moving the dildo faster inside you. You head Jean quicken his pace to follow you, and you let out several curses and shouts of his name as you near your climax once again. “Jean, I can’t- ah fuck I’m gonna cum!” You cry out, moving your hand that was gripping the sheets to rub your clit harshly. You hiss as you cum, your thighs shaking uncontrollably as you fight to catch your breath. You hear Jean cumming right behind you, and you blush at the way he says your name. God. What a man.   
  


Once you both come down from your high, you take the dildo out of you and sit up to see him. He’s...crying? Upon inspection, though, you can see it is from the same as you- pure satisfaction and overstimulation. You hum softly to get his attention, and he smiles at you as he says, “That was so great, baby. You really looked like such a goddess.” You shy at his compliments, your thighs rubbing together. He looks at you a bit more, wanting to take in this very moment and glue it to memory. You smile, saying softly, “Hurry and come home, horse face, so I can really show you how much I miss you.” He rolls his eyes at the old nickname his friend Eren gave him.   
  


He glances over at his phone, checking the time. Past two a.m. He had to be up again by seven. You get his attention once more, wishing him a goodnight and a good luck to his case. No matter the outcome, he decided, he was lucky to have the job. Now, he decided, he was even luckier to have you as his girlfriend, and soon to be fiancée if you said yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my first ever writing on AO3! Forgive me if mine doesn’t look really fancy yet, but I’ll work out the kinks. Thank you for reading, and if you want more Jean Kirstein fics or want to request a character just let me know!


End file.
